


Sing me something sweet to sleep to

by jakcy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cigarettes and gum, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakcy/pseuds/jakcy
Summary: I don't mind if you forget me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song lyrics of "sing me something sweet to sleep to" by dandelion hands.
> 
> This was also the outcome of pizza, chips, sad songs, a stupid German TV show that made me laugh way too much, so I couldn't concentrate on writing, apple juice and the fact that it's a Saturday, which means hanging inside all day in my PJ's.
> 
> Also this is actually the first fic I ever wrote, and probably my last, so bear with me, please.

Sitting there, on the balcony chair, he's examining the cigarette pack in his hand, flicking it open. Closed. Open. He's considering the taste of nicotine on his lips instead of the minty taste of another lips. The ones he wanted to taste again as soon as possible, he thinks. Closed.

Tyler stands up and walks back into his bedroom, rummaging through his nightstand drawer to find it. He found it. The gum he always used to chew. The stale scent of mint tingling in his nose. He used to store gum packs in Tyler's drawer, just in case. There was one gum left in the last pack he left in there. Six months ago. 

He still remembers the first time he almost got to fully taste it himself.

_Tyler sits in the passenger seat next to Josh. They are on the way to Tyler's apartment after their date at some shitty diner. He loved it._

_"Your car always has this minty scent," he blurted out, actually enjoying the refreshing aroma._

_Josh's eyes stayed on the road, not even glancing at Tyler for his remark. Tyler knows it's nothing personal, he's just a safe driver. "Yeah, well, I like gum, it's kind of a habit. What can I say?"_

_Tyler just smiled at that. "Just turn right on the corner and you're there."_

_Josh was stopping the car right in front of Tyler's apartment building. Neither of them spoke._

_"I've had a great evening," Tyler said to break the awkward silence, "thank you for that."_

_Josh stayed quiet. His eyes still on the street in front of him. His hands still on the steering wheel._

_"Okay then... I-I think I'm gonna... y-you know," Tyler stuttered out, pointing to the car door while he speaks and making a move to open it. His hands lingering on the door handle a few seconds before he turned around, "Josh, I-"_

_Their knees are accidentally brushing from Tyler's fast movement. Josh was already leaning in, staring at Tyler's now wide brown eyes. Pecking the corner of the younger boy's mouth, Josh whispered, "I don't like the taste of cigarettes," and leaned back again. "Goodnight, Tyler," Josh smiled at him._

_As soon as Tyler got out of the car, Josh drove away. He stood there, licking his lips, breathing in his hand and inhaled the smell. "Fuck..." he whispered to himself._

Tyler actually smiled at the memory. He was the one who fucked up their first kiss just because he couldn't control his nicotine addiction. He retrieved the last gum out of the pack.

_Tyler was sitting in his bed, getting the cigarette pack from his nightstand and taking one out. He flicked the lighter on and instantly took a drag. While exhaling, the alarm clock goes off and a naked figure next to him began to stir._

_"Are you smoking again?" Josh asked groggily, not facing Tyler._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?" Josh asked, facing Tyler._

_Tyler knew he didn't meant just now. "Because I can."_

_Josh sighed and sat up, taking a gum out of the nightstand drawer. His naked ass retrieved into the bathroom._

The picture of a nude Josh goes right down to Tyler's dick. He blames Josh's perfectly shaped body for it. He gets up from the bed and walks into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he grabs his phone from the coffee table and opens Josh's contact.

_come over, i need your help_

He hits send and leaned back, anxiously chewing his gum.

_We broke up six months ago, you need to get over it, Tyler._

Unfazed, Tyler types back.

_please_

Josh has read the message instantly but his reply came two minutes later.

_... I'm on my way._

Tyler smiled a bit to himself as he threw his phone to the end of the couch.

***

Josh sits next to Tyler on the couch, staring at his feet, enough space between the two men to fit another person.

"Your hair is red," Tyler said, making no move to touch it.

"Yeah," Josh answered, playing with strands of his hair.

Tyler watched Josh's hand carefully, saying, "I liked your natural hair."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't." Josh frowned. "Hey, Tyler?"

"Huh?" Tylers eyes snapped away from Josh's hand and dropped his gaze right to the space on the couch in between them.

"You okay?"

Tyler knows he didn't meant just now. "Sure." _Like you could fix all the harm._ Josh always asks him this question. He probably figured out by now that he never gets an honest answer. 

"You didn't really need my help, did you?"

Tyler remained silent.

"Do you smoke again?" Another one of those questions Josh used to always ask. As if he wants him to start again.

"No, I stopped because of you. Remember?" Tyler narrows his eyes at the man next to him.

Josh nervously rubs his hands on his jeans.

"Do you still have that cassette?" _Babe._

"What cassette?" Josh asked, his eyes darting around the room. Tyler knows that Josh knows exactly what cassette.

"The one with all the shitty songs I wrote while I was gone," Tyler answered, trying to suppress the frustration in his voice. He glanced to the right, next to his TV, where his old cassette deck lies.

"They aren't shitty."

"So you still have it." Tyler was staring into Josh's eyes now, waiting for him to reciprocate.

"I didn't say that," Josh swallowed, still avoiding eye contact, as Tyler crawled closer to him.

Tyler knelt on the couch next to him. His hands on Josh's thigh. His face right in front of the older man's. "So?"

"So stop... putting words in my... mouth," Josh said slowly, his lips almost brushing Tyler's as he speaks.

"Okay," Tyler simply answered, cupping Josh's cheek, so he would finally look him in the eyes. They sat there what felt like hours, staring at each other, but it was just a few seconds before Tyler closed the distance between them. The smacking of lips echoed through the quiet room. After a short moment of shock, Josh kissed him back. It wasn't the first time they did that after they broke up. But it's the first time in three months. And it's the first time Tyler doesn't taste the typical mint flavor that once felt like home to him.

"You taste like mint," Josh breathed out as he pulled away.

"Yeah? Well, you don't," Tyler climbed on Josh's lap and began to straddle him. He pushed his tongue inside the red haired man. He needed to taste the all too familiar taste, that is not mint, again. He hasn't tasted it in so long. Tyler deepened the kiss, grinding down, literally sucking the nicotine out of Joshs mouth. He pushed the chewing gum from earlier this day into Josh's mouth, who nearly choked, from both, the gum and the sensation of Tyler's dick rubbing against his own. Tyler swallows all his gasps and tiny groans.

As soon as Josh's hands found their way down to Tyler's hips, the brunette pulled away. He stood up from Josh's lap and retrieved into the bedroom. Coming back with his pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out, he asked, "Can you light this cigarette, babe?"

"What, why?"

"Uh, because I don't have any lighters or matches in this apartment? Duh." Tyler said, as he sits next to Josh, pressing their sides together.

"Yeah, but I am not encouraging you to start smoking again." Josh snatched the cigarette out of Tyler's hand.

"Okay, then you smoke it and I'm gonna suck it from your lips again." The younger man climbed on Josh's lap again, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into short and sweet kiss.

"What? No!" Josh pushed Tyler away.

"What's your problem now, Josh?" Tyler snapped as he stood in front of him. "Why did you start smoking all of a sudden? You were the one who literally forced me to stop with it!"

"It's none of your business," Josh seethed through gritted teeth. "It's not like we're still in a relationship!" He nearly shouted, standing up now, his face right in front of Tyler's.

The younger's eyes started to brim with tears. "Then why don't you just forget me, Josh? I won't mind it," he murmured, his voice cracked at the name. Josh didn't answer, just stared, so he continued, "you can regret me all you want, I won't mind it. Because you know what? I'm neither forgetting nor regretting you." Pointing at Josh's chest. "After all the mistakes we both made, it's hard to admit, but I still love you. And I know, I was the one who fucked up big. You know what they say 'If I had the chance for another try, I wouldn't change a thing. It's made me all of who I am inside.' Fuck this. I'm exhausted from trying to figure out who I am." He dropped his gaze. Saying quieter, "Am I just another lost soul stuck in this cosmic traffic jam?"

Josh still didn't respond.

"Well I guess I am and it hurts." Tyler looked up at Josh. "Tell me one thing Josh. Do you miss our shitty dinners?"

Pause. "No," Josh finally responded, glassy eyes darting around the room.

Tyler actually smiled at that, letting a tear slip. "You are still the worst liar I know." Wiping his eyes on the arms of his hoodie. 

The room fell silent. The ticking of the clock on the living room wall sounding so far away.

"We've all got to grow up sometimes," was the last thing Tyler heard Josh say after he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I guess this is my time..." Tyler whispered while breaking into sobs.


End file.
